


Bumblebee's accidental adventure

by Dragonlover496



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlover496/pseuds/Dragonlover496
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight against the Decepticons animated Bumblebee gets sent somewhere unexpected. Bumblebee will go through many trials. He will also go on new adventures and experience new things and possibly find love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The accident

There is something seriously wrong with me. Ever since my sparkday last week I've been feeling like something is missing in my spark and I don't like it. It's not a fun feeling at all! To top it all I don't really think it's a medical problem so Ratchet can't exactly help me with it, and I don’t know who I can talk to about this. Prowl would just think I'm pulling a prank, Bulkhead would be confused, and Optimus would most likely just send me to Ratchet, who would just yell at me for not going to him in the first place... In the end I would just get myself in trouble with both Optimus and Ratchet. Ahh!!!!!! This is all so fragging confusing and I hate it so slagging much!  
"Bumblebee, get out here. We need to go Blitzwing and Lugnut are attacking downtown!" Optimus yells through my com. link.  
"Coming Boss-bot! let's go kick some decepticreep aft!" I say excitedly as I reach the entrence of our little makeshift base.  
"Alright team, let's transform and roll out." I transform into my alt-mode and start driving to where Blitzwing and lugnut are located.  
When we get to the location they are setting some weird machine up on the top of one of the skyscrapers. What kind of machine is that?  
"Oh look, itz the Autobotz. Ve don't have time to play vith joo today. Ve very busy so leave now, and ve will kil joo all later." Blitzwing says in his Icy persona.  
"Icy Blitzwing is correct, we are setting up a machine that will allow the Great Lord Megatron to finally defeat you pathetic little Autobots once and for all." Primus, why must Lugnut always be so annoying?  
I unsheath my stingers and charge at Blitzwing knowing I don't stand a chance against Lugnut...  
"Why, hello little bumbly-bee, itz so good to see joo. To bad I have to kill joo now." Random Blitzwing says. He's the creepiest of Blitzwings three personas cuz he always tries to perv on me...  
"Bring it on Blitzy. I'll beat your sorry Decepticreep aft like I always do." I start to fire my stingers rapidly into his face. He immediatley changes into his Hothead persona and starts firing his lasers in my direction.  
"JOO CAN TRY PUNY LITTLE AUTOSCUM, BUT JOO VILL NOT SUCCEED, JOO LIITLE VEAKLING. I AM THE POWEFUL BLITZWING!" He yells before throwing me through the air. Funnily enough he throws me into the little machine they had been setting.  
"Quickly, Bumblebee, disable their machine."  
"Sure thing Boss-bot!"  
Hmm, let's see, where is a disable button. Umm.. I guess it would be the only button on this stupid machine.. I say to myself as I see the little black button in the bottom of this weird looking thing. I really hope this works... I think to myself as I press the button. A few seconds after I press it a black hole type thing starts to form.  
"Uh, that doesn't look good."  
"What the heck did you press?" Prowl yells as he tries to get to where I am at.  
"HAHA STUPID AUTOBOT JOO TURNED IT ON!" Blitzwing says before going into hysterics. He actually falls to the ground in his laughter. I don't think I have ever seen him laugh this much...  
"Oh, Slag!"  
The next thing I know everyone is running away from the machine, including Blitzwing and Lugnut. Whatever this thing is starts to suck me in like some kind of space vacuum. What in the Slag is this Fragging thing?  
"AHHHH!! Someone help" I cry out before being completely sucked into the vortex. I suddenly see nothing but black before passing out.  
...  
"He should be waling up soon, and then we can find out where he came from. At least if he remembers anything. He looks like he took a pretty hard fall when when the twins found him. Don't worry though Prime, from the looks of it the kid is going to be just fine." I hear a really gruff voice say from above me.  
I can't beleive what happened. I was so stupid. I just hope I didn't end up on some other alien planet where I'm going to be eaten.  
"That's good to hear Ratchet." As soon as I hear this other voice say ratchets name I sit up straight and online my optics.  
"Hey Doc-bot where... You're not Ratchet! Where in the Slag am I? Who are you? Where are Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet? Whats's going on?" I cry out looking between the two much larger mechs. This is absolutely terrifying!  
"Relax young one. I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and this is my Commanding Medical Officer Ratchet. You are currently on bored the Ark, on a planet called Earth. We mean you no harm. Can you tell us your name and how you got here?"  
"Y-Yes, sir. I'm Autobot Bumblebee from a space bridge repair crew. My team leader is a mech that has the same name as you along with our team medic who's name is Ratchet... To be honest sir I'm not entirely sure. One second I was trying to turn this machine that Blitzwing and Lugnut of the Decepticons were setting up downtown Detroit and then it turned on and while one of my crew mates Prowl was trying to destroy the thing with his cyber ninja stuff I got sucked into the vortex the machine created. I think I might be from a different universe because you definitely don't look like my Optimus Prime or Ratchet. Plus, the Optimus I know is a lot younger." I say to the giant Prime while trying to curl into the smallest ball I possibly can.  
"I think you may be right about that young one. I certainly do not recall my second in command Prowl being a cyber ninja, nor do I recognize the Deceoticon designations you mentioned. Ratchet, call for Prowl, Jazz, and Buumblebee to come here immediately." I can hear the worry in his voice. I feel someone pick me up and hold me in their arms, I realize that I'm crying and shaking uncontrollably. I really don't like this."Don't worry youngling, everything is going to be alright." I hear Optimus say in a soothing tone. I realize he must be the one holding me. It helps that the arms are really big... It feels like I'm being held by one of my creators and it's really nice.  
"Commander Prime, sir. Jazz, Bumblebee, and myself have arrived. I take it you called us hear concerning the youngling. You might want to com. the twins and have them come as well. They were the ones that found him, and have been very worried about him, but Ratchet won't let them into the medbay as per usual." I hear who I can only guess is Prowl say in a very matter of fact tone. For some reason he doesn't act much different from the ninja-bot I know.  
"Alright, let the two in, but if they do anything to mess with my medbay they will be sorry." Ratchet says while picking up a wrench from one of his work benches. His personality definitely reminds me of my own Ratchet... Both don't like to be messed with and are grumpy.  
"Hey, little mini, how ya feelin'?" The red twin asks me.  
"I-I'm okay, thank you for finding me and bringing me hear." I say to them.  
"Your welcome little guy. So where did you..." The yellow one starts to say, but gets a wrench thrown at his helm by Ratchet.  
"Stop questioning the youngling. We will get to all of that shortly you morons."Ratchet yells at the two. It's kind of obvious he doesn't really like them. He is even glaring at them dangerously and has another wrench. Note to self: Don't make Ratchet angry...  
"Why don't we introduce everyone? Youngling these are my second in command Prowl, my third in command Jazz and his espionage agent Bumblebee. And the twins here are Sideswipe being the red one, and the gold one is Sunstreaker. Everyone, this little one is Bumblebee, he is from an alternate universe. We will get to questions and explanations shortly." Optimus says pointing to each of the mechs in turn. As soon as he said my name this universes' Bumblebee couldn't stop staring at me. He actually looks like all he wants to do is grab me out of the Primes arms and take me somewhere safe. For some reason the Other Bumblebee is also looking like he's not the only one in shock. This is going to be really interesting if I do say so myself.  
"Optimus, sir, do you mind if I hold him if that is what's making him comfortable?" Bumblebee asks walking over to Optimus.  
"I do not mind, but it will be up to Bumblbee."  
"Is it alright youngling?" Bumblebee asks me. I immediately respond by shaking my head and holding my arms out for him to take me from his leaders arms. When he picks me up he has a huge same on his face. I don't know why, but I feel like being with him is where I will be safest. Everyone is still staring at me like I'm some sort of alien. Well everyone except for Optimus, Ratchet and the other Bumblebee. Man I really need to call him something else...  
"Youling do you think you can explain some things about how your universe, like how you said the Autobots are different and such things. And could you also explain how you got here starting with before the fight you told Ratchet and myself about?"  
"Of course, sir. Well the leader of the Autobots is Ultra Magnus and he...." I being to explain how the Autobots work and who some are. I also tell them about my team, the different Decepticons and how I ended up hear as well as I can. Throughout the whole thing Big B was holding me protectively in his arms. I say Big B cu' for one he's obviously older than me, and a bit taller... "...And now here I am, in an alternate universe and no way to get back. I just really hope my team is okay Optimus is like a creator to me and he's probably really worried. Prowl might have been sucked in too since he was close to where I was and even tried to save me. I'm not really sure about the others though." I say curling up into Big Bee's chestplates. they feel really warm. Everyone except for Ratchet, Optimus, and Big Bee have looks shock on their face when I finish saying everything. Granted, they had the looked like that halfway through my explanation. I find it funny that I finally made Prowl look shocked and speechless even if he isn't the ninja-bot i know, I still feel like I won something.  
"I am sure your friends are all okay. They are most likely trying to find you right now. If this Prowl of yours is here I am sure we will find him." Optimus says to me with a warm smile on his face. At least I know everything will be okay until I can find a way back home.  
Maybe the Ratchet here will even know why I've been feeling empty in my spark since my sparkday. I really want to know what's wrong with it so I can get rid of this slagging empty feeling. I should ask him now...  
"Um... Ratchet, sir. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Well, I think you just did. Of course you can little Bee." He says with a warm smile on his faceplates.  
"Well, um... I have this feeling in my spark like something is missing and I don't know what it is, do you have any ideas? i was going to ask the Ratchet from my universe, but then the Decepticons showed up." When I finish talking I realize most of the mechs in the room have awkward looks on their faces like they all know what it means.  
"None of you say anything. I will handle this. Youngling, how old are you?" He asks with a very serious tone in his voice and a look of concern on his faceplates.  
"Well I just turned about sixteen a week ago. I've had this feeling since then, why do you ask?" I ask worriedly.  
"Well that let's me know exactly what's wrong. You see when a young mech or femme turns sixteen their sparks begin to seek out their spark mate whether they are the dominant or submissive one in the bonding. The empty feeling you have is just the need to be with your sparkmate little one, I can assure you it is nothing to worry about. It is something every young mech and femme go through." Ratchet says with a smile on his faceplate. He has a look in his optics like he can't wait to see me with somebot.  
"Oh. That's wow. So this is what my creators felt when they first came of age?" My voice has a tone of wonder that is mirrored on my faceplates.  
"Indeed it is young one. On that subject, who are your creators?" Optimus asks me.  
I'm really not sure if I should tell them, but it might help.  
"Well, my sire is Sentinal Prime and my carrier is his spark mate Optimus Prime." I say with a sheepesh look on my faceplate. I'm not entirely sure how any of them are going to react to me being the offspring of their leaders alternate self. When I look up from the spot on the ground that I was staring at while saying this I see shocked looks on everyone's faceplates.  
"Did you just say that your carrier is Optimus?" Prowl asks.  
"Yeah." The next thing I know Prowl is unconscious on the ground. Everyone else is just looking at me like I'm some kind of miracle. Optimus Prime is looking at me like I'm the most amazing thing in the world.  
After Prowl gets back up and regains consiousness everyone in th eroom looks at Prime.  
"Prime are you alright my mech." Jazz asks trying to break the tension.  
"I'm fine, Jazz. Bumblebee, come here. It's alright youngling, I am not mad. I am actually very happy to hear this. This explains why I feel you in my spark even though you are not my mate." I get out of Big Bees arms and walk over to Optimus. As soon as I'm close enough he pics me up and places me in his lap. being this close to him lets me feel the pure emotions of happiness and fear radiating off of him. It also let's me feel his spark pulsing in time with my own. "No one outside of those in this room right now and the other commanders are to know of this. I do not want to risk the Decepticons finding out. They would use this information to their advantage and I don't want my child getting hurt. I may not be his true creator, but that does not mean I don't feel the creator bond. I will not allow any harm to come to him." Optimus says holding me even closer.  
Everyone has looks of agreement on their faceplates. Well it looks like I'm going to be under even greater protection here than I was before. At least I know no one here is going to let me get hurt.  
"With all do respect Prime I think it would be for the best if everyone on the Ark is told about this. It would explain why the youngling will most likely always be near or with you. Not to mention it would give a lot of mechs here incentive to fight, and will make it easier for them to open up to the little guy." Ratchet says to Optimus.  
"I feel you may be right my friend. Prowl call for a full crew meeting in the rec. room. It's time we introduce little Bee to the rest of the Ark and to tell them the news."  
"Right away, sir" Prowl says before leaving the medbay to go do what he was asked.  
"Hey, little mech you alright? What are all them tears for.?"  
"I'm okay. I just haven't been treated like a son by my creators in a long time, especially my sire. He cares more about my two older brothers and my carrier doesn't really want anyone to know that I'm his son. I'm just really happy is all." I say with a smile on my faceplate. Maybe Primus sent me here so I could finally see what it's like to be a part of a real family.  
"...Bee...Bumblebee can you here me?...Please pick up... Help is on it's way."  
"Optimus! I hear ya loud and clear. How did you get this frequency?"  
"Thank Primus Bee. Iv'e been trying to get a hold of your sorry aft for days now you little fool. What were you thinking not running away after hitting that blasted button." I hear Optimus yell over the com. He is really pissed right now. I can tell from the others reactions they are not too happy with what they just heard.  
"What do you mean. That wasn't my fault! I tried to run. but Blitzwing shot one of his icy blasts at e sending me into the vortex. I couldn't get away. You would know that if you were trying to help me instead of running away!" I say to him. I can't believe I just yelled at him... I am going to be in so much trouble when I get back...  
"How dare you! No wonder Sentinel thinks you are not ready to be away from him. You need proper discipline and your sire is the only one that can give it. As soon as you get back you will be going back to Cybertron and you will not be going to Earth anytime soon. You are too young, disrespectful and week to be protecting the Allspark on Earth. It's no wonder your Sire did't want you to become a soldier. You will show me respect, do you understand?" Optimus yell sat me over the com. link.  
"Yes sir, I understand. I will be waiting for whoever is coming to get me." I say with coolant tears streaming down my faceplates. Prime only pulls me closer.  
"Good. Your brothers should be there soon. Prime out." Is the last thing I hear before shutting off my com. link.  
"Are ya alright. He had no right to say those things to ya. How could any mech treat their own sparkling like that?" Jazz yells looking like he is ready to hurt somebot. Sadly everyone in the medbay has similar looks to Jazz on their faceplates at the moment.  
"It's pretty easy when he ignores the fact that I'm even his child most of the time." I say snuggling further into the Prime.  
"Come on, why don't we go introduce Bee to the Ark .I'm sure everyone is in the rec. room by now." Optimus says standing up with me still held tightly in his arms. I have a feeling that after what he just heard he is not going to put me down any time soon.  
When we leave the medbay I begin looking around at everything in complete curiosity. It looks like the Ark is some kind of ship that everyone is living on. I wonder how any Autobots there are on this thing. From the conversation the others were having before it seems like there are a lot. In my pondering I hadn't noticed that we had stopped at the entrance to some sort of recreation room. Everybot in the room turned and looked at the Prime while entered with me still in his arms.  
"Prime, who's the youngling." A small red mech asks while walking over to Big Bee.  
"Everyone this is Bumblebee. He is from another universe and in the universe he comes from I am one of his creators. The bond of a creator and their child has been passed to me within our own universe making this little one my child."  
"Well, I think this is absolutely amazing! Think of the different possibilities this has opened up. I need to hear all about how you got here and what your universe is like!"  
"You remind of someone I know, his name is Wheeljack and he's this really cool inventor. He's the one that made my stingers for me since my sire Sentinel didn't think I should have a gun." As soon as I say this the mech starts to laugh along with quite a few others in the room.  
"That sure sounds like something I would do. By the way kid, the name is Wheeljack." He says holding up his servo for me to shake."I would love to have a look at these stingers of yours if you don't mind."  
"If you want I could show you them now." I tell him.  
"That would be wonderful. Why don't you unsubspace them." As Wheeljack says this Optimus sets me on the ground.  
"Why would I unsubspace my stingers? They are attached to my servos like everyone else weapons." I say with a questioning look on my faceplates.  
"Really? It must only be like that where you are from. Here no one has any weapons like that."  
"Oh." I say before transforming my hands into my stingers."They were downgraded from being for the war to being a repair bot a few while ago since I got kicked out of the Eelite Guard academy by my sire, but they work pretty well when I fight Blitzing and Lugnut. Granted they don't do mush damage against Lugnut, Starsream and Megatron. For them it's more of an irritant and I think Blitzwing just likes to pretend that they hurt him." When I finish talking everyone seems to have looks of shock on their faceplates.  
"The only names I recognize in that are Megatron and Starscream." The red mech by Big Bee says.  
"I have some pictures and videos of our fights that my human friend Sari took while watching. We don't usualy let her help. I have pictures of my team and Elite Guard members too that I could show you." I say unsubspacing the data pad I always keep on me.  
"That would be wonderful. We could even hook it up to the tv screen so everyone can see it." Bumblebee says looking at me with a smile on his faceplates I think most of them just want to see what Optimus and the others that they also have here look like. I walk over to the big screen with Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and the small red mech I still don't have a name for. When we get there Wheeljack takes my data pad and hooks it up to the screen. Immediately a picture of the team pops up on the screen. Prowl, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet are standing behind Sari and I with Sari on my shoulders. It's the picture that we took shortly after Sari used the key on herself.  
"I take it this is your team, young one." Optimus Primes asks me as he picks me up in his arms again.  
"Yeah. I guess I'll start by introducing repair team Prime. The big blue and red bot is none other than the team leader Optimus Prime. The big grumpy white and red bot is Ratchet, don't make him mad... The gold and black one is the cyber-ninja Prowl, who also happens to be the biggest nature love ever. The big green guy is my best friend Bulkhead. The girl on my shoulder is our resident techno-organic Sari Sumdac, who also happens to be my best friend. This is my team." I say pointing at each of the bots in turn. Its funny because a lot of mechs started laughing when I mentioned Ratchet... A lot of the bots are also looking between the Optimus on the screen and the one currently holding me in his arms. I can see Jazz, Big Bee, and the twins looking at him with hate. I sort through pictures on my data pad turning to one of Ultra Magnus. "This is Ultra Magnus, leader of the Autobots, specifically the autobot Elite guard. The next is a picture of his second in command and my sire Sentinel Prime. After Sentinel is Elite Guard member Jazz, who like Prowl is a cyber ninja. He also loves any and all kinds of dancing and music. Trust me you don't want to challenge him to any kind of competition, I've tried... After Jazz is the Jettwins, Jetfire and Jetstorm. They also happen to be my older brothers and the only Autobot fliers. After them is a picture of my friend Agent Blurr. He is a member of Autobot intelligence under Longarm Prime, who you can see in the next picture. The next picture is of a group of mechs, their names are Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Hot Shot, Rodmus Prime, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Red Alert, Arcee, oh and Brawn. And those are just all of the ones that I know."  
"There sure are a lot of Primes where you're from kid. Not to mention you yourself are the offspring of two of them. By the way, my name is also Ironhide. I'm the head weapons specialist here." A large red mech says.  
The smaller red mech laughs and says"And I'm Cliffjumper."  
"Why don't you show us the different Decepticons now and some of those videos you mentioned." Opttimus says with a smile on his faceplates.  
"Okay, this picture here is of the main decepticons. There's Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Starscream's creepy clones, Lockdown, Swindle, Blackarachnea, Strika and her team, the constructicins, and Waspinator. Most of them are some type of crazy especially blitzwing. Um.. On to the first video." I say before playing a video of one of the fights where Sentinel and his team are on Earth.  
'Oh, little Bumbley-Bee, wheree iz joo? It's time to come out and play! We miz joo puny autoscum.'  
'Bring it on Blitz brain. You wouldn't know how to shoot if it hit you in the aft.' I hear my self yell as I charge out from behind the screen with Prowl.  
'What have I told about antagonizing him in battle?" Prowl asks before taking out his shurikins.  
'Not to do it.' I say right before shooting Blitzwing. You can see Optimus and Sentinel fighting Megatron in the background while Jazz, and Ratchet fight Lugnut.  
Blitzwing shoots me with one of his icy blasts sticking me to the ground.  
'HAHA, NOW IZ COUGHT JOO PUNY BEE!!! HAHAHAHA. I WILL SQUISH JOO LIKE A BUG!' The next thing the screen picks up is two jets flying towards me.  
'Is you being in the okay, little brother?' Jetfire asks as he melts the ice with his weird fire power.  
'I'm all good Fire. This is nothin' I say with a bright smile n my faceplates as Jetstorm literally blows Blitzwing back to where he came from.  
'You be staying way from little yellow, badness bot!' Jetstorm yells before going to help Optimus and Sentinel. That's when the video ends.  
The next thing is a picture of Sari and I with Swindle on the ground in stasis cuffs. Man I totally forgot about that. Sari and I make a great team.  
The next video starts up right after the picture.  
"Oh no I forgot I never deleted this, stupid Bulkhead." I say hiding my helm in my hands.  
'Oh yeah, we rock. The Decepticreep didn't know what hit him.' I hear myself say followed by the sound of a high five.  
'You know it Bee. let's go play Ninja Gladiator. I bet you can't get Prowl to play it with us.'  
'Your on Sari. Oh Ninja-bot...'  
'No, those things are stupid and pointless.'  
'You didn't even let me ask.'  
'I was fully aware of what you were going to ask and the answer is no I will not play videogames with you and Sari, now go bother the Jettwins. I'm sure they will play with you all night, Bumblebee.' End video with me running from one of Prowls shurikins and Jazz laughing in the background at the one stuck in my back with me screaming for Jazz to stop laughing and save me. He didn't save me... I start rubbing the spot on my back it was stuck in.  
Everyone begins laughing when the screen finally goes blank and I resubspace my data pad. They have no shame. The big meanies... even this Prowl has his hand over his mouth hiding the smirk. Optimus is laughing too!  
"You now I didn't find it very funny. Those things hurt." I say with a pout on my faceplates. I also happen to be glaring at as many mechs as possible.  
"From what I saw you cold become an amazing fighter. All you really need is some decent training." Jazz says coming over to us."I think you would make a great espionage agent." He says with a smile on his faceplates with a thoughtful look in his optics.  
"That would be awesome!" I say before letting out a large yawn. Optimus immediate looks at me in understanding.  
"I think this has been enough excitement for one day. Everyone head your posts. I am going to put my youngling down for recharge." Prime says before walking out of the rec room. I curl myself up in his arms as we walk as I let recharge slowly claim my body and processor.


	2. Surprise arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that you to everyone that has given me a kudos and reviewd this. Your comments are what keep me writing.

Its been a week since I've been in this universe. So far things are quiet, which according to everyone else is unusual around here. I guess the cons usually attack at least every other day. All I have to say is that I am so glad we don't have to deal with that where I'm from. I don't think Sari's key would have been able to handle us getting injuries that much...  
"Hey little Bee!" I hear Ironhide yell from somewhere behind me. Everyone on the Ark has decided to start calling me little Bee, I'm also called little yellow, while the other one is Big Bee or Bee. They do that so we know who they are talking too. I think its funny because Big Bee is the one that started it. "You ready to learn how to shoot a real gun instead of just those stingers of yours?"  
"You bet I am!" I say stopping and waiting for him to reach where I am in the hall.  
"Good, and even if you weren't ready You would be doing it anyway. Come on."  
While Ironhide drags me through the ark we pass Bluestreak and the twins. He takes me outside to what looks like a shooting range. He puts me down in front of a small window type thing and then places a blaster gun into my hands.  
"Uh... Hide I don't know how to use one of these." I tell him when he starts up the simulator.  
"Right... forgot about that. Okay here are the basics: look through this here to aim, keep yours arms level, don't tip the gun, pull this trigger here to shoot. And don't forget to check if the safety is on, you could cause the gun to explode if it is when you shoot." Ironhide says showing me where each part is before stepping back and restarting the simulation.  
After shooting the first two 'cons' an alarm starts to blare throughout the base signaling an attack of some sort.  
'Attention all Ark members there are two flying cybertronians heading towards the Ark, cannot see faction symbol may be friendlies.They are heading towards the north side all personnel head to the location.' I hear over the intercom.  
"Well little Bee it looks like you are finally going to see some action. We are the closest, since that's the side we are on, we will be the first ones to the location. And stay close to me." Ironhide yells before running to the gates.  
I look up into the sky and see said objects that look really familiar. As they get closer more people start to arrive. Big Bee comes and stands in front of me to block me from any possible attacks, as does Cliffjumper and Jazz.  
Before the two cybertronians reach the gate I spot a insignia that looks like it belongs to the Elite Guard... Oh my Primus it's the Jettwins! They begin transforming out of their alt modes. As they transform Sunstreaker and Sideswipe take aim and start shooting at them.  
"Wait, don't shoot them! They're on our side. Fire! Storm! Land now! Those are my brothers from the Elite Guard, they are autobot flyers." As soon as I finish saying this a ring of fire surrounds me in a protective circle and the Jettwins land within the circle.  
"Is you being in the okay, little brother?" Jetstorm asks while Jetfire aims his fire at the bots around us.  
"We is being worried about you, when you disappeared. Wheeljack being copied Blitzwing for short time letting us to be getting here." Jetfire says.  
"Yeah, I'm good guys. You can drop the shield and your weapons these are Autobots like us. Some of them even have the same names as bots we know. For example the big red guy standing trying to break through your barrier is Ironhide, and the small yellow one standing next to him is Bumblebee, and the two white and black bots heading over here are Prowl and Jazz." I say to them pointing at each bot in turn. I watch as a look of pure awe comes over both their faceplates. I swear sometimes my older brothers act younger than I do, and I’m the younger brother!  
“That is being sir, Jazz.” Jetstorm says looking at Jazz.  
‘Jazz I recommend talking, they will believe it more if they hear you talk. Your voice sounds a lot like the second in comman Jazz of their Elite Guard group. He also happens to be our uncle by default.’  
‘sure thang lil’ Bee.’  
“He’s right boys. We’re all Autobots here. I’m the third in command, we mean you and your lil’ bro no harm ya here.” Jazz says slowly walking over to the three of us with his hands in the air.  
Jetfire looks at Jazz and everyone else thoughtfully before evaporating his fire, while Jetstorm follows by releasing the wind. As soon as finish Optimus Prime and Ratchet come out of the base. Ratchet has a look of extreme irritation and anger on his face. His anger may have something to do with the apparent scorch marks on the Jettwins from Sunstreeaker and Sideswipe's blaster fire.  
"What were you idiots thinking? Oh, that's right! YOU WERE NOT THINKING!" Ratchet yells before throwing wrenches at the twins helms. "Teletran-1 said they were unidentified not Decepticons. Little Bee I take it these are your brothers." He says while inspecting the Jettwins injuries.  
The Jettwins share a strange look before saying," We is being find Ratchet!" It would seem Ratchet really isn't any different other than age in either universe. Leave it to them to recognize Ratchet's counter part that quickly in this universe. Realizing exactly what they said all of the Ark members start laughing. I myself am on the ground laughing hysterically. Jetfire and Jetstorm give me a look asking what they said to make everyone laugh.  
"Guys, you hit that one dead on. The bot looking at your injuries is Ratchet. So how come you two are here but nobody else is?" I ask them.  
"Oh, that easy. Wheeljack replicated badness bot machine, but it only strong enough for two bots to go through now so Sentinal Prime sending us to come protect little brother, while the other waiting to be bringing Elite guard ship through portal." Jetstorm says.  
"We is being here early to protect you. We also bringing data pads with videos for you. One from Sentinal Prime, and one from everybody else, except Jettwins." Jetfire finishes. Jetstorm hands me the two data pads with a huge smile on his faceplates. "I recommend watching tean one on big screen, it's funny."  
"Okay! Thanks guys. I can't wait to watch them, especially if Sari had anything to do with the videos!" I say excitedly. Jazz grabs them and out of my hand and just starts to walk away closely followed by the twins. Everyone is just staring and acting like they have all just seen something that's completely normal. All of a sudden Ironhide busted out laughing in hysterics. What is so funny about this? I would really like to know. Stupid older 'bots.  
"Stop laughing!" I say before running back into the Ark with the jettwins and everyone else following me."Jazz give me back those data pads!" I yell while running into the rec room.  
"Now why would I do that little Bee? I figured I would hook these pads up for ya ta watch. I'm sure I ain't the only bot here that want's ta see ya team and sire."  
"Oh, I didn't even think about that. I guess that's okay then. Just don't laugh, some of the guys on my team and others can be kind of crazy like my best friend Sari and Jazz." I say with a smile on my face. They are going to get a huge shock seeing how everyone interacts and whatnot in the video.  
"I swear we won't, now quiet the one from your team and the others is starting!" The twins say while telling everyone to shut up or they will be the next prank victims.  
'Hey Bee, the others and I all decided to make you a video for when the Jettwins find you. Bulkhead and I were supposed to be the first ones, but I have no idea where he went... Anyway, I miss you Bee!! I need my best friend back. Ninja Gladiator and all the others games are not the same without you to play with me... No offense to Bulkhead, but he is so not a whole lot of competition. So yeah, can't...'  
'Hey Sari what ya doin lil femme? Start that vid for our favorite little yellow youngling yet? Oooo.. I see your filmin the thing now. Hey little yellow. I miss you. I need someone to entertain and I hate to admit it, but that bot ain't Prowler. Not to mention Sentinel has been on all our afts about comin ta find ya Bee. Let's just say when ya see your sire don't give 'im a hard time he feels horrible bout leavin ya here with Optimus and even yelled at 'im for not taken better care of ya. Anyway, stay safe where ever ya are and know that we are coming to get ya and bring ya home. Oh, and Streaker hold the camera straight' Jazz says before walking off laughing  
'Dang it Jazz! He wasn't supossed to know I was recording this! Hi Bee, I'll give you my full thing when Sides is here. Let's go do Ratchets!' I hear my own Sunstreaker say in the background.  
'Are you crazy! He will kill us if we wake him right now, he was up all night helping Optimus get stuff on the ship!' Sari yells! Ha, she has a point though, Ratchet would kill them or trap them in his emp field for a few hours. He really does not like to be woken up...  
'Hey what's all the yelling?' Prowl says walking into the room with a look of anger on his faceplates. Oh scrap they angered the monster! They are so doomed... At least it wasn't me this time...  
'Uh, hey Prowl, are you done with your meditation already? We are making the video for Bee want to do your thing now?' Sari says trying to stay as far away from Prowl as possible and putting Sunstreaker between them.  
Prowl gets a weird look on his faceplates before responding ' I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Hello Bumblebee. I hope you are not driving people as insane as you do me. It was quiet around here until Sentinel came and started yelling at everyone for once. Granted, I do miss having you around. All I have to say is stay safe wherever you are. Don't make me have to save you from trouble because you did something stupid again alright. Really though, stay safe, everyone including myself is worried about you. I'll see you soon young one.' As soon as he finishes talking he walks out the doors of the base. He is most likely going to the woods like he normally does when he finishess meditating. Man I have got to get him to do some other stuff when I see him again. His life is way to boring and probably even worse since I'm not there.  
"Wow, the guy's about as emotional as our own Prowl, which means he ain't emotional." Sideswipe says from his spot next to me. I see others nodding their helms in agreement.  
"He gets emotional sometimes,especially when he's around nature." I say before focusing on the video again.  
'Hey Sari when are we doing Bee's video? Oh, your doing it now.' Bulkhead says walking into the room. It looks like he's hiding something behind his back. I wonder what it is. It's sad that I'm paying more attention the the thing he's holding than what he is saying. 'Hey little buddy! I hope you are okay wherever you are. I miss you man. I painted you a picture, I got it right here.' He took the object out from behind his back. Turns out it was a painting canvas. Looking closer at the canvas I notice he painted a picture of Optimus and I on one of the rare occasions where we spent alone time together as father and son. It shows he and I sound asleep watching one of my favorite movies on his berth. Bulkhead must have gone in there to ask him something and saw us.  
"Awe little Bee you look so cute in that painting! All curled up in your carriers arms like that. If only we could catch you like that with our own Prime." Sunstreaker says. When I look at him I notice he has one of his arms wrapped around Jetfire... Next to him Sideswipe has one of his arms wrapped around Jetstorm in a similar fashion. I wonder if that means they are sparkmates. It would be really nice if they are because the Jettwins deserve it more than anyone else I know.  
'Well, I wish I could talk some more little buddy, but I have a patrol to go do so I will talk to you later. Miss you Bee.' Bulkhead says before transforming and exiting the warehouse.  
"Later big guy, I miss you too." I say quietly as tears start to prick at my optics.  
'So who all is left Sari?'  
'It's Ratchet, Optimus, Sideswipe, and you. Let's go do Ratchet since he is probably awake by now.' Sari says before starting to walk in the direction of Doc-bots room. When she gets to his door she knocks twice before getting any answer.  
'What do you slaggin' brats need now. I'm busy.' I hear him yell from the other side of the door. I feel bad for Sari and Sunstreaker, it sounds like Ratchet just woke up.  
'It's Sari and Sunstreaker, we are making Bee's video and figured we would come get your thing before we go to Optimus.' Sari says while waiting for the door to open.  
'Alright, come on in. Sunstreaker don't touch anything.'  
'Thanks.' Sari says while Sunstreaker points the camera at Ratchet.  
'Hey there Youngling. Ya better be okay wherever you are. Miss havin you around kid, it's too quiet around here without ya. Both your creators are worried about you. Optimus has barely left his room since we got back here after the fight. The slaggin glitch won't even let me get in there to fix his wounds cuz' he thinks he deserves them for being a horrible creator. Your Carrier worries about you so much. You know the reason he's so hard on you is because he's terrified you will get hurt and he's afraid to loose you. And stay safe wherever you are kid. We will be there soon. Now you two get out of here and go bother somebot else!'  
'Aww, but your so much fun to annoy Doc-bot.' Sunstreaker says before running out of the room and heading towards my carriers room. I wonder how he is going to respond. When they reach his door Sari has to knock on it ten times before they get any kind of answer.  
'What do you want Sentinel, I already admitted that I messed up. What more could you possibly want from me? Havn't I suffered enough, because of me our baby boy is gone and all alone. For all we know he's hurt and it's all my fault.' When I hear Optimus say this it sounds like he's been crying. I can't believe he feels as bad as he does. I guess he really does love me and that it's just hard for him to show it. Maybe Ratchet was right, the reason he's always so hard on me is because he worries about me, not because he's ashamed I'm his son...  
'I am so not Sentinel and neither is Sunstreaker. We are making that video for Bee and it's your turn. If you don't want to do it you don't have to.' As soon as she finishes talking the door to Optimus's room opens. Optimus steps back and motions them into the room.  
'Am I the last one?'  
'Well Sideswipe and I still need to do ours, but I have no idea where he is. We tried to save you for last though.' Sunstreaker says from behind the camera.  
'Alright then. I take it the video is recording already.'my carrier says looking at the screen.  
'Yep, Sunstreaker and I haven't turned it off since we started recording. So go ahead and say whatever when you are ready.' Sari says with a smile on her face.  
'Do you two mind leaving the pad here so I can do this in private. I will bring it out to you when I am done.  
'Sure thing Optimus. Come on Sari, let's go find Sides.' Sunstreaker says before handing Optimus the data pad and dragging Sari out of the room. There is some movement and Optimus is now sitting on his birth.  
'Hello little one. I am so sorry for all of this. I feel absolutely horrible, I am a terrible creator. I never meant those things I said to you on that com. I was just so worried and angry at myself. I never should have taken it out on you sweetspark. I failed to protect you like I should have and I am so sorry for that. I just worry so much about you and that you will get hurt when we fight. I realize now that the way I have been treating you is wrong and I have every intention of changing that, you are my baby boy and I never want to hurt you again. I cannot keep pushing you away and treating you like some soldier. I understand if you can never forgive me, I would not be able to. Oh, little one I am so sorry. I wish I was there with you, so that I could protect you and keep you from being scared. I love you so much my sweet little Bumblebee and I want you to never forget that. You and your brothers are my everything and I have failed you as a creator. Please stay safe little one, I promise you I will be there soon. When I do get there I will never let you out of my sight again. I am so sorry. I-I will see you soon, but until then stay safe, and make sure you listen to your brother and stay close to them. I love you, Bumblebee, stay safe.' By the end of the video he has coolant tears streaming down his faceplates, as do I. When the video turns off I notice that I'm wrapped up in Jetfire and Jetstorms arms and they are holding me close. Everyone in the room is looking at the screen in awe since they all heard about what Optimus said through our comm.link the first day. As we sit on the couch in each other's arms we slowly fall into recharge.


	3. Unexpected discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee goes out. And finds out who his destined is in an unexpected way.

I just want to say thank you to everyone that has left a review, Favorited, and followed this fic. I love knowing how much you all enjoy reading this.  
I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this out. College life has been very busy with midterm, finals, and my three different English classes... I promise to try getting the next chapter out sooner. I've actually already started to type it. I also have two other transformers fics in the works with an almost or complete 1st chapter. 

When I woke up after watching the video my team and everyone made for me I watched the one Sentinel made. It wasn't what I thought it would be. It was actually really nice and it proved how much he actually cares about me. I am honestly really excited for when they get here now... I can't wait to introduce them to everyone.  
"Hey little Bee, want to go with me on my patrol? I got permission from Prime and Ratchet saying you can. It will be nice and easy, and we can even race each other!" Big Bee says.  
"Yes! I would love to go! This will be so much fun. Let's go!" I say excitedly racing to the Ark's entrance. This will be my first time actually leaving the base and its perimeter! I wonder what I'll see out there.  
"Alright, but slow down a bit, I have to tell Red and Prowl that we are leaving the base." big Bee says. I can hear the happiness in his voice from my excitement. "They said we are good to go. Let's roll out." He says before transforming once we are outside and leading the way. I kick up dust racing after him. There is no way I'm going to let him beat me in some kind of race. I am the fastest thing on wheels after all. At least that's what I like to think. 

 

"Hey big Bee, do you think that the Jettwins and I will ever get back to our side? For all we know our own Wheeljack might not be able to get the portal open again so we can get through or vice-versa." I ask while we drive around. It's something that has been bothering me for a while now, but I don't want to tell him that.  
"Honestly, I think you will. Just from watching those videos I've learned that your friends and family have no intention of giving up on getting you back no matter what it takes. Heck, I know Wheeljack and the other science bots are working on a way to get a portal working too in case your guys can't. We will get you home Bumblebee, I promise you that." He says with a smile. Hearing him talk, I can only believe that what he says is the truth. It makes me happy to know how many people truly care about me.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right on that end. So... Are patrols normally this boring?" I ask with a slight whine to my voice accenting the boredom. The patrol was fun at first, but now it's just plain boring and I am so ready to return to the Ark.  
Bumblebee immediately starts laughing like I said something he finds extremely hilarious. "Yeah, they are normally boring unless we run into any of Soundwave's Cassettes, or a stray Seeker. It's why patrols are normally done in pairs... Bumblebee I need you to transform and get behind me. I just picked up a Decepticon signal nearby and I don't know who it is.." He says this while transforming. Once he finishes his transformation I go into my root mode. He seems really jumpy and on edge and that worries me. When I see him take out his blaster I transform my hands into my electric stingers. I know they probably won't do much against a decepticon from this universe, but they are still better than nothing. "Okay, whoever it is, they are not far from our location... Are you okay."  
Before he starts to talk again I start to feel this unbelievable pressure on my spark that can almost be considered pain. I don't know what's going on and I immediately start shaking uncontrollably. The next thing I know is that I am laying on the ground and my vision is going black.  
"Bumblebee can you hear me?... I'm going to get us back to the ark okay....Bee...Awake...Ratchet what should I... On our way..." Is the last thing I hear before I can't hear anything.

 

When I wake up next I see the ceiling of the medbay on the Ark. It would seem Big Bee got us back without a whole lot of trouble. I feel bad that he had to drag me all the way here unless Skyfire came and picked us up.  
"Hey kid, how are you feeling? I need you to tell me exactly what happened before you passed out. And I mean everything!" Ratchet says walking over the the berth I'm laying on. He has a worried expression on his face like something really bad happened.  
"I just remember this intense pressure and pain on my spark, shaking, and then everything started fading. I was so scared Ratchet!" I say while coolant starts to flow from my optics. Ratchet immediately wraps his arms around me before calling Optimus to come to the medbay over a personal comm. when he finishes calling him, Ratchet starts rubbing my back soothingly to help me calm down. The next thing I know the doors to the medbay are opening and Optimus comes storming straight over to the medberth I'm laying on.  
"Oh little one. Come here everything is going to be alright." He says taking me from Ratchet and holding me close to his chassis and spark chamber. I feel so comfortable and safe in his arms, like nothing will ever hurt me as long as I'm with him.  
"I...I. Was...s-so scared!" I say sobbing into his chassis. My tears only cause him to pull me in closer and tighten his hold. I never want to leave this comforting embrace again, and I mean never again!  
"Ratchet, do you know what happened?" Optimus asks with a worried hint to his voice.  
"I'm afraid I do, and it is not something you are going to like. The thing that caused this was Bumblebee being near his destined dominant sparkmate. And from what Our Bumblebee said the only others around aside from the two of them were Decepticons. I've already studied the signals he gave me, but I am unable to determine who it is. I can tell you we will most likely know within a few cycles if not a couple of Breems or klicks. Let's just hope it's not someone extremely dangerous, granted the cons don't hurt younglings, or their sparkmates. It's just part of their code of justice, they won't hurt those who cannot defend themselves or that are too young, or important to another decepticon." Ratchet finishes with a long sigh and patting my on the helm in reassurance.  
"Y-you mean, whoever my sparkmate is they are a con? My sire is never going to forgive me. This kind of thing is seen as treason. I will be a big disgrace for my sire and carrier, not to mention my grandsire Ultra Magnus!" I say as coolant belongs to fall down my face after finally stopping from the first time I cried.  
"Oh little one, it will be all right. In this universe the only reason we are still at war with the Decepticons is because of the council. Most of the. Are related to or sparkmates with an Autobot and vise-versa. I can promise you this is not a bad thing. This has just made you someone that they are even more likely to protect, what with you already being a Youngling. Besides, it should not matter who your mate is to your creators and grand creator so long as you are happy. I know that is all that matters to everyone here, including myself..."  
"Yo Prime, Megatron just contacted us. He's talking ta Red an' Prowl now, but he wants to talk to ya 'bout somethin'. He says its of the utmost importance." Jazz says waltzing into the medbay. He had a smile on his face like he knows something nobody else does. He also looks really excited for some odd reason, it's kind of creeping me out... Granted I guess it is Jazz so he probably does and he is going to use this information to blackmail someone currently in the room. He has a lot in common with the Jazz from my universe, minus the whole ninja-bot thing.  
"Of course, I'll go there now. Come along Bumblebee, I have a feeling this has to with what happened earlier. Whoever your mate is they are most likely wishing to see you and make sure you are okay." Optimus says heading to the door of the medbay. I quickly get off the berth I'm sitting on and follow him to the command center. 

When we reach the command center I hear loud voices coming from behind the closed door. Well they certainly do not sound very happy. Maybe I shouldn't go in there... When Optimus opens the door I hear Prowl yellin, "Listen here, I said they are on their way you insufferable piece of slag! Learn some patience, trust you will need it with your mate. He is very young, only just reached the age where he can sense his destined... Thank Primus you are here sir. Megatron has been driving me insane. My processor aches from his incessant yelling." He finishes in a huff.  
'Wait, did he just say Megatron? Oh my Primus, does that mean that he's my... Ahh!' I think to myself. This is so not happening. I believe my short little existence has just become so much crazier than it already was.  
"It's about time! What took you so long Prime?" The mech I assume is Megatron demands from the other side of the communications screen.  
"Well I needed to make sure Bumblebee was alright, and I wanted to see if he was awake. I also assumed you would appreciate seeing he is alright for yourself." Optimus says seriously. I can't tell if he is smiling or not at the moment given he has his face mask up. I'm going to go with the he is smiling thing though given the sound of his voice...  
"Of course it would! He is my destined after all! Where is he?" Megatron asks and demands at the same time. I really want to know how someone can ask a question and demand for something at the same time. I didn't even think it was such a thing, but Megatron has done it!  
Optimus move to the side instead of blocking me from view before he talks again. "He is right here. Megatron this is Bumblebee, Bumblebee this is Megatron, he is your destined... Are you alright little one?" He questions.  
"I-I-I don't... Primus my sire is going to be so mad. I-I'll be accused of treason and sent to the stockades. I want... I'm going to be in so much more trouble than I'm already in..." I say staring at Megatron on the screen. For some reason he is looking extremely worried.  
"Prowl, call the Jettwins and get them i here now! Megatron I'm assuming Prowl and Jazz already told you, but Bumblebee is not from his universe. Where he is from you are truly evil and started the war just to gain power. The Megatron of his universe condones things like rape and even does it himself. I think it might be best if you come here to speak with him in person as soon as you can." Optimus says looking at the screen. It quickly goes blank. "Look at me Bumblebee, it's going to be okay. It is not wrong for you to be with him." He says to me.  
"No it's not. My sire is going to be so mad at me for this. And my carrier will never let it happen, especially after everything the Megatron from my universe has done." I say with tears collecting in my optics. I wish boss-bot were here, he would know what to do even if he wouldn't let it happen. Maybe if he see's this Megatron he could change his mind and talk to sire and then I won't get in trouble. Plus, then maybe I could actually be with my destined...  
"Where is little yellow being? We is here to be making better and being big brothers." I hear the jettwins say before storming into the room. As soon as they enter they run over and wrap their arms around me. As they do this I finally realize that I was crying. "Everything is going to be okey to the dokey little Bee, we to be promising. Sire and Carrier not to be getting mad at you only to be getting worried." Jetstorm says from where he is more or less standing watch over Jetfire and myself.  
"Y-you think so?" I ask quietly.  
"I to be knowing so little Bee. They to be wanting for you to be happy. You is being important to them and is bring the baby." Jetfire says as he holds me close. I can tell that he two of them believe what they are saying and that makes this a little less frightening. Seeing as they are always with our Sire they might just be right.  
“Um… Prime, we have Megatron outside demanding to be allowed in. Something about his destined bondmate bein’ upset ‘bout something. Should Ah be lettin’ him in?”Jazz asks walking into the room. I did not even realize he left the room.  
“Yes, let him in. I think right now he might be able to calm Bumblebee down better than his older siblings. Just make sure to lead him directly here. Megatron does not need to be seeing anything involving our efforts in the war."  
"No problem Prime." Jazz says before running out of the room and to where I assume Megatron is waiting. To be honest I am not at all surprised he has come. After all his mate is in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has anything they would like to see me do or put in the fic let me know.


	4. The team arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animated crew arrives in the G1 universe.

Bumblebee POV

            I still can’t believe this is happening. Not only am I in a completely different universe and separated from those I care about, but now I find out that the Megatron from said different universe is my destined. Not only does that terrify me, but it’s the very mech that has tried to kill me by stepping on me in my own universe. Granted, Optimus Prime did say that this Megatron is a lot different and that they would not even be fighting if it weren't for the council here in this universe. I get what he is trying to say and I trust him, but to be honest it does nothing to ease my fear. At this point I think the only thing that will help is actually seeing for myself how different this Megatron is compared to the one I know.

“Young one, Megatron is here. I have not let him in yet.” Optimus says as he comes up to the Jettwins and myself. When I look up I see a look of worry on his faceplates before his battle mask slides up to cover it. “Would you be alright if I let him in? I don’t want you to get upset more than you already are.” He says while placing a servo on my shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. For all I know it might actually help.” I say mustering the strength to smile. Optimus nods and walks over to the door to the room and opens it. As the door opens Jetfire and Jetstorm stand in front of me. I swear sometimes their Elite guard training can get really annoying like right now, they always think they need to protect me because I’m innocent and a civilian and blah. Blah. Blah. I tap them on the shoulder to get them to move and when they do I see exactly why they stiffened the second the doors opened.

            The mech coming into the room is huge! I swear he is the size of the Magnus and Megatron from our universe. Sadly, this inevitably means that my destined can pretty much carry me around like I weigh nothing. Joy! I really hate being so dang small. I think he might actually be taller than the Megatron in my universe, which is a scary thought that I am not going to think about at the moment. Megatron heads directly towards where I am standing with the Jettwins. The Jettwins just continue to glare at him without a hint of fear in their optics. To be completely honest I’m surprised they aren’t showing off their powers right now in an attempt to intimidate Megatron.

“You two are aware that I have no intentions of harming him correct?” Megatron says while having a mini staring competition with the twins.

            Jetfire and Jetstorm look at each other before responding. “We is to be knowing…” Jetstorm starts.

“But is not to matter. We is older brothers so is to be our job to protect little yellow till sire and carrier arrive.”

“We is Autobot Elite Guard Jetstorm…”

“…And Jetfire.” They say crossing their arms over their chassis respectively. I’d laugh, but I know they really are trying to intimidate Megatron. Unfortunately, I don’t think it is having much of an effect on him. At the moment I don’t even think they look scary let alone intimidating. If Jazz were here he would probably be laughing his aft off and making fun of them before trying to cheer them up.

“I see. Well I can assure you I will not harm your younger brother. I just wish to speak with him. That is up to you though young one.” Megatron says holding out a servo for me to grab. I can tell he truly means what he says just from looking into his optics.  I slowly nod my helm and grab his outstretched servo with my own. “Wonderful! Prime is there anywhere in your base that Bumblebee and I may speak privately?” Megatron asks Optimus after squeezing my servo in a form of reassurance.

“Yes, there is a small meeting room attached to this one right over there where the two of you can talk.”

“Thank you.” Megatron says before heading in the direction of the room with me following behind him.

 

            Megatron and I have been in the meeting room for a few minutes just talking and getting to know each other a little. I learned that he truly is nothing like the Megatron from my universe, which I am grateful for. I don’t know what I would have done if he turned out to be anything like that monster. Although I get the feeling Jetstorm and Jetfire could answer that for me.

“So Bumblebee, what would you think of giving you a proper Cybertronian courting. If you would like I can combine courting from this universe with that of your own.” Megatron asks me as he stares into my optics.

            I never expected to be asked this and it takes me a moment to think about it before responding. “I think it would be nice to be courted, if you wouldn't mind doing it. I never thought I would have this chance, especially with how protective my family gets at times. I would be fine with it being any way you want to do it, I just want to be courted.” I staring right back into his dark red optics.

“Well, I believe I can certainly give you the courting that you deserve. It does not bother me at all to court you, which is why I asked. I want you to be comfortable Bumblebee and I think that doing this will help with that. Now then I think the others, especially your older brothers are wondering what is taking us so long. Shall we return to them?” He says holding his servo out like he did before.

 

I place my much smaller servo in his large one before he leads me back into the other room. I watch as Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, Red Alert, the other officers, and my older brothers seem to be discussing something. When Megatron and I fully enter the room all of their helms turn in our direction. The Jettwins have huge smiles on their faces so I can only assume that what they were all talking about something good. I look at everyone questioningly waiting for someone to say something.

Jetfire is the first to say anything. “Oh, Bumblebee! It is amazing! The others be fixing the machine and to be coming here! Mr. Jazz to be saying that the badness bots not to be knowing they are coming. Sire saying they be here in two earth hours at latest. They is bringing young organic Sari with too! We to be getting to see everyone again!” He exclaims while jumping up and down in excitement.

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see Bulk and Sari! Do you know if the whole team is coming? Is sire coming too? I guess they are if you talked to Jazz. Is Sari okay? I know she was probably taking this all happening really hard.” I say just as excitedly.

“Yes, all of the repair crew being under Optimus Prime is to be coming. Little organic is to be being okay, just worried.” Jetstorm says. Just as he finishes talking an alarm sounds throughout the ARK.

“That would be the signal that they have arrived. Why don’t you three boys go on ahead of us? I am sure the three of you are excited to see your loved ones again.” Optimus says before heading for the door. Jetstorm lifts me in the air while he and Jetfire start flying towards the entrance of the ARK.

            When we get to the entrance I spot the teams repair ship and Sentinel Prime’s elite guard ship. Oh, this is going to be really interesting. I think to myself as I watch Sunstreaker and Sideswipe come over to where the Jettwins and I are standing. The repair ship is the first to land. Before the ship even touches the ground the hatch begins to open. The second it touches down I spot and black and gold blur exit the ship and race towards where I am standing.

            As I get tackled to the ground by said blur I hear prowl yelling at me. “YOU LITTLE GLITCH! WHAT IN THE ALLSPARK WERE YOU THINKING? WAIT DON”T ANSWER THAT YOU WEREN”T THINKING LIKE USUAL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOU HAD EVERYONE?” He says before hugging me to the point where I couldn't breathe. He quickly loosens his hold when I start to gasp dramatically.

“Missed you too ninja-bot. I’m really sorry, but it’s not exactly my fault Blitzbrain shot at me sending me through the portal.” I say to Prowl as I hug him back. You know I always forget that even if he doesn’t appear to be that strong he actually is.

“Yeah, I know. Optimus it is all clear, and I have located the target.” Prowl says over the teams communication frequency.

“Good, team let’s roll out.” I hear before seeing everyone exit our repair ship. At some point during all of the elite guard ship finally landed. Everyone that was in or around the Ark, including the Decepticons, are now standing around watching everything. I watch as the rest of the team including Sari exit the ship and come over to where I am at.

“Hey guys. I’m glad you could finally make it.” I say to them as I hug everyone in turn, including Ratchet, I was surprised he actually hugged me back.

“Course we did kid. Did ya really think we wouldn't?” Ratchet says glaring at me. Whelp, there goes the nice Ratchet, hello grumpy Ratchet.

“Of course not! II new you guys would find a way to get here eventually. And boy do the Jettwins and I have all sorts of stuff to tell you. This place is awesome!” I say as Sentinel and the rest of his elite guard team leave their ship.

“Soldiers! FRONT AND CENTER!” He yells grabbing our attention. Jetstorm and Jetfire immediately straighten and get into the proper elite guard pose.

“Sir, yes, sir. Jetstorm and Jetfire reporting for duty.” The two say simultaneously. They really do scare me sometimes…

“Sentinel stop being an aft and act like a creator to our sons for once. Primus, you wonder why Bumblebee wants nothing to do with you. Are you three all right?”

“Yes carrier. We to be being perfectly fine. We to be with the bots of this universe…”

“…And to be meeting our destined, even little yellow!” Jetfire finishes excitedly. He then runs over to Sunstreaker who then wraps his arms around his waist. Jetstorm then does the same thing with Sideswipe.

“That’s great you three! I am so happy for you! Bumblebee where is your destined?” My carrier and the rest of my team ask in their own ways while Sari just looks confused.

“Hey Li’l Bee, we should get ya and your friends inside. We can talk more in the rec. room. Prime and you know who are in there waitin’. And by you know who I don’t mean Prowl.” The Jazz from this universe says walking over to our group before heading in the direction of the ARK.

“Sure thing, Jazz. It will definitely be better than standing around out here when the sandstorm hits. Come on guys.” I say before leading everyone into the ARK. And yes, I am fully aware that I am avoiding the question about my own destined. I have to admit, Jazz has some awesome timing.

“You do realize you still need to answer the question.” Sentinel says from next to me.

Dang it! Why can’t I get out of something like this just once? “I understand sire. Don’t worry I will, just not yet.” Yeah, I would really rather be near Megatron when I tell them about this… I’m less likely to get damaged.

“Good. Your carrier and I just worry about you. We just want to make sure you will be safe and well cared for.” Sentinel says as he looks at me seriously. I know they really do care, but sometimes it’s hard to tell. At least with moments like these I know that Sentinel and Optimus really do just want what’s best for me, even if I don’t like it. Stuff like this makes me wonder how they will truly react to the Megatron from this universe being my destined… Will it be as creators? Will it be as soldiers and Primes? Will it be as Autobots and in fear? I just won’t know for sure until they both know. Granted, I doubt either of them would be afraid, especially my sire.

            When we reach the rec room I see that all of the Autobots and the decepticons that came with Megatron, along with Megatron himself, are already in the room. I’m the first one to walk into the room followed by both sets of twins. The second I enter the room Megatron and Optimus walk over to me.

“Hello, welcome to the ARK. I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. I see you have made it here to our universe safely. We have heard a lot about all of you from young Bumblebee here. You are all more than welcome to have some energon and sit down while we finish introducing each other.” Optimus Prime says before sitting down himself. He is sitting at his usual table in the rec. room that he shares with Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and whatever random mech or mechs join them at their table. All of the other bots are at their respective table or areas. Minibots are at their table, Arielbots at their table… And so on. I normally just sit with whoever call me over first.

“So, before we get into anything about this universe. Bumblebee, who is this destined of yours that the Jettwins mentioned? And do not try to avoid the subject because it will not work.” Optimus says looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

“Well, um… You see, carrier. My destined is…” I start to say nervously before Megatron walks over and places on of his servos on my shoulder before stating, “I am his destined.” With a smirk on his faceplates.

“And who exactly are you.” Sentinel asks. The blue of his optics darkens slightly and he begins to glare at Megatron dangerously.

“My name is Megatron, and I am the leader of the Decepticons in this universe.” Could he have been any blunter? I count the seconds until my team and the others from my universe snap. One, two, three, four…

“WHAT?” Each and every one of them yells out. I watch as Prowl falls to the ground after fainting.

* * *

 

I apologize for taking so long to update, I have just been really busy with school and I am trying to get one chapter of each of my fics done one at a time. I will try to get the next chapter up a lot sooner. Please leave thoughts and comments, I love to hear what you have to say.

I have a new thing that I posted containing some new fic ideas and parings I have come up with and I would love to hear your opinions and thoughts. If there is anything you would like to see let me know. 


End file.
